Limosnero de Cariño
by cielphantomville
Summary: Historia inspirada en la canción que lleva el mismo nombre. Yuuram


_**Limosnero de cariño**_

Yuuri entro a la habitación sintiendo una gran molestia en su _pecho_, la puerta tras él azoto contra el marco debido a la fuerza que con alevosía implemento contra la pobre madera que no tenia culpa alguna de su descontento y que sin embargo, a últimas fechas soportaba ese castigo a diario.

El gran aposento del rey ahora le parcia frio, completamente austero de aquel divino calor que lo cobijaba en noches de tormenta o después de un duro día de trabajo. Anteriormente al ocultarse el sol su corazón latía gustoso de irse a la cama a descansar entre mullidas almohadas y tibias sabanas que desprendían un aroma a miel. Hoy no había nada de eso, todo seguía siendo lo mismo, el colchón, las frazadas, los almohadones, pero él ya no encontraba reconfortante ese lugar.

La oscuridad lo trago volviendo lo uno con ella, ahí en silencio parado a la mitad de la estancia apretó los puños, estaba hastiado y enojado, sentimientos no muy acordes con la actividad de la que regresaba. Una cita.

La joven en cuestión, parlanchina hasta la medula era una más de la larga lista de candidatas que diariamente llegaban a plació desde que se rompió su compromiso con el príncipe mazoku. Al principio como todo joven se exalto al pensar en lo increíblemente popular que podía ser, el gusto no le duro mucho.

— "Quien se case con el Maou está asegurado su futuro y el de su familia"

A Yuuri no le sorprendió.

Con nostalgia acaricio el lugar que anteriormente ocupaba Wolfram, ese que nadie ocuparía nunca a menos que él volviera.

**Y pensar que un día yo tuve aquí  
lo más bello de mi vida  
pobre tonto no pensé que de  
amarme se cansaría. **

Aun recordaba sus blancas manos abriéndose paso entre sus cabellos en aquellas noches en que afiebrado necesitaba cariño, esas sonrisas que exclusivamente le dedicaba a él y la atención que con solo pronunciar una simple onomatopeya le prestaba. Añoraba los detalles cariñosos, como cuando a mitad de la noche se despertaba y el insomnio se apropiaba de sus parpados impidiéndole conciliar el sueño nuevamente, entonces Wolfram con pereza se levantaba y sin decir absolutamente nada salía de la habitación para volver con un vaso de leche tibia que el demonio mantenía a temperatura idónea con su maryoku hasta que Yuuri terminaba el último sorbo, luego ya bastante relajado se arrebujaba entre las sabanas escuchado un delicioso tarareo que lo adormecía y le conducía a un sueño placentero.

Tantos hermosos recuerdos, tantos mimos que en su momento ignoro o menosprecio.

**fui tan ciego nunca vi el  
amor que me ofrecía, fui  
tan sordo no escuche  
decir cuánto me quería  
**

El trágico desenlace jamás lo vio venir, ese último día cuando se despidió de todo, Wolfram se acerco con una tímida sonrisa para con delicadeza rozar con dedos su mano, esperando por una mirada afectuosa o incluso el mínimo atisbo de amor que lo colocara en un lugar especial.

Yuuri le sonrió igual que a los demás y se lanzo al agua sin mirar atrás.

Aun antes de salir del otro lado, escucho un:

—Que tengas un buen viaje y que seas muy feliz.

Algo dentro de él se estremeció ante esas palabras y eso mismo se estrujo cuando una pequeña honda se dibujo junto a él. Era una lágrima.

—Wolfram está llorando. —Pensó y ni aun aquella muestra de dolor lo hizo volver.

Dos largos meces fueron el tiempo que se ausento del Pacto de Sangre, su escolta de bienvenida estaba incompleta, la ausencia de Wolfram le inquieto.

Corrió por los pasillos deseoso de ver al rubio, entro a su habitación buscando sus pertenencias necesitaba una prueba palpable de que sus miedos solo eran feas jugarretas de su mente, de que todo estaba bien, que en la noche dormiría protegido y arrullado por la presencia del príncipe.

Los cajones estaban vacios e incluso su deliciosa esencia de miel se difuminaba.

**no espere un final así**

**hoy su ausencia me lastima  
no la supe valorar **

**medio ****amor a manos llenas y **

**ahora que me encuentro solo ****  
****ruego a Dios que aun me quiera ****  
**  
Después de unas cuantas noches en vela al fin se decidió, tenía que recuperarlo a cualquier costo. Sus hermanos no se la dejarían fácil de eso estaba claro pero se esforzaría.

**tras tus pasos ahora voy **

**llorando como un niño ****  
****limosnero de tu amor****  
limosnero de cariño**

Cada rincón en el Pacto, cada cosa se lo recordaba y lo que menos deseaba era vivir de un, si hubiera, se redimiría a si le costara toda la vida. Pagaría con creses esos detalles y obsequios que le envolvían en un aura de seguridad y bienestar.

Podía presentarse cualquier persona, nadie seria la mitad de bueno de lo que fue su entrañado príncipe, su llameante pasión jamás seria superada y su corazón no sentiría el fervor que sólo él le inspiraba pues su cuerpo anhelaba la candente excitación de tenerlo cerca.

**no la supe valorar me dio  
amor a manos llenas  
y ahora que me encuentro solo  
ruego a dios que aun me quiera **

Con estratégica ventaja envió obsequios, cartas e incluso poemas, los primeros rechazados para su desconsuelo pero con insistente paciencia poco a poco fueron siendo aceptados y las cartas contestadas. A distancia comenzaba a conocer más de Wolfram de que lo hizo siendo su prometido.

Cuanto lamentaba el tiempo perdido, pero no por ello se detendría, caminaría hacia adelante por su bien y de quien amaba. 

**tras tus pasos ahora voy  
y llorando como un niño  
limosnero de tu amor  
limosnero de cariño.**

El día mas feliz de su vida fue cuando al fin de tres años Wolfram acepto volver a verlo de frente, se vistió elegante cuidando detalles, su cabello un poco más largo le peino hacia atrás cual empresario, era el significado mismo de distinción.

Wolfram llego con sus elegantes diez minutos de retraso, y nada le preparo para lo que veía, el rubio ya no era un niño hermoso, ahora era un joven sexy que desprendía por todos los poros de su cuerpo sensualidad.

No sabía a bien cuantos años o décadas le tomaría que Wolfram lo aceptara de nuevo como su prometido, mucho menos como esposo, pero valía la pena y él se mantendría ahí, para que llegado el momento de la redención la disfrutara al completo.

No fenecería en su deseo, crearía lazos inquebrantables y su amor inundaría la vida del pirómano para demostrarle que esta vez las cosas serian diferentes.

Nunca le fue infiel y jamás lo seria, que fue un enclenque necio, ni modo era parte de su personalidad, pero también era valiente o al menos eso deseaba creer al tratar de enmendar sus errores.

**limosnero de tu amor  
limosnero de cariño.**

—Hola Yuuri.

—Hola Wolfram.

—Hay tanto que decir.

—No te preocupes te daré todo el que necesites y mas…

Fin.

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Saben hay cosas que sin importar cuánto tratemos nunca cambian, eso incluye las estupideces de Yuuri, jamás, jamás he leído un fic en donde no cometa alguna de sus Yurisidades. …

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


End file.
